Непальская полиция
|Место действия: = |Оружие: = Type 81, M16, Colt Commando, Карабин М4, L1A1, INSAS, Sterling L2, Узи, Bren, FN Minimi, FN MAG, Латха, Полицейская тонфа, Противоударный щит |Доспехи: = Каски и бронежилеты |Враги: = Непальские маоисты, демонстранты, провокаторы, преступники, правонарушители |Символ: = 90px 60px}} Непальская полиция — основной административный аппарат в руках правительства Непала для обеспечения конституционных прав людей и поддержания законности и правопорядка в стране. Униформа thumb|Униформа ППС Непала, слева направо: мужская летняя униформа, женская летняя, мужская зимняя и женская зимняя. Непальская полиция, как и большинство других полицейских подразделений мира, носит униформу синего цвета. Униформа полиции делится на три вида — униформу патрульно-постовой службы, рабочую униформу и униформу для полиции специального назначения. Первый вид униформы, предназначенный для патрульно-постовой службы, бывает двух типов: летней и зимней. Летняя униформа состоит из белой фуражки с черным или темно-синем околышем (у инспекторов полиции и выше — голубого цвета) и кокардой с эмблемой непальской полиции, голубой рубашки с длинными рукавами, синего галстука, темно-синих брюк, белого пояса, черных ботинок и белых перчаток. Среди аксессуаров стоит отметить зажим для галстука, бейдж и синий аксельбант, носимые на левой стороне. Иногда патрульные постовые могут надевать оранжевые жилеты с двумя светоотражающими линиями и надписью "Непальская полиция" на английском или непальском языке. В зимнем варианте униформы поверх рубашки надевается куртка черного или темно-синего цвета со светоотражающими элементами. Женщины-полицейские носят такую же униформу, как и мужчины, за исключением того, что их брюки немного короче. Рабочая униформа также бывает двух видов: летняя и зимняя. Первая состоит из малинового берета с кокардой с эмблемой непальской полиции, голубой рубашки с длинными рукавами, темно-синих брюк, черного кожаного пояса и ботинок. Рабочая летняя униформа также предусматривает бейдж и синий аксельбант на левой стороне. Зимняя униформа имеет всего один дополнительный элемент — темно-синий пуловер, который надевают поверх рубашки. Черный пояс, бейджи и аксельбант в этом случае надевают поверх пуловера. thumb|left|Непальские полицейские в камуфляже Light Blue Greyish Woodland.Униформа для полиции специального назначения, которую надевают во время уличных столкновений или других чрезвычайных происшествиях, состоит из брюк, куртки и кепки в камуфляже типа Blue DPM pattern или Light Blue Greyish Woodland. Часто непальские полицейские специального назначения поверх своей камуфлированной одежды надевают защитное снаряжение (Anti Riot Suit/Protective Armor), состоящее из бронежилета, защиты паха (или пахового протектора, присоединенного к бронежилету), рук, ног, бедер и шеи. Данный защитный комплекс был разработан китайской фирмой YF PROTECTOR CO., LTD. В 2000-ых годах Непал закупил некоторое количество защитных комплексов и передал их своей полиции. В Непале на бронежилеты с передней и задней части была нанесена надпись "NEPAL POLICE" (англ. Непальская полиция). Что касается шлемов, то на их затылочные части была нанесена надпись "POLICE" (англ. Полиция), а в районе височной области — "NEPAL" (англ. Непал). Однако за всю свою историю непальская полиция и многие другие бронежилеты и каски (в т. ч. и стальные). thumb|Эмблема непальской полиции.Эмблема непальской полиции представляет из себя изображение скрещенных кукри и полицейской дубинки (первое является национальным оружием Непала, однако в полиции не используется, равно как и полицейская дубинка — вместо неё непальские правоохранители используют длинную палку латха), помещенное в лавровый венок, между концов которого расположен флаг Непала. Под лавровым венком расположена геральдическая лента, на которой на непальском языке написано "Полиция Непала". Как уже было указано, данная эмблема, выполненная в виде металлического значка, используется в качестве кокарды на головных уборах непальской полиции. Флаг непальской полиции представляет из себя эмблему полиции Непала, описанную выше, на синем (реже — голубом) фоне. Также на флаге под эмблемой располагается еще одна геральдическая лента с девизом "Правда Служба Безопасность" на непальском языке. Знаки различия Знаки различия одинаковы во всей полиции — как в патрульно-постовой службе, так и в обычных подразделениях и в полиции специального назначения. Погоны Как видим, в системе наплечных знаков различия (погон) непальская полиция использует пятиконечные звезды и скрещенные кукри с полицейской дубиной — центральный элемент эмблемы полиции Непала. Система рангов в Непале во многом повторяет индийскую, которая, в свою очередь довольно специфична, поэтому перевод на русский язык званий довольно условен. Нарукавные нашивки Непальские полицейские носят одну нарукавную нашивку на левом плече. До 2000-ых годов носилась одна общевойсковая нашивка, представляющая из себя флаг Непала в шестиконечном, сужающемся к низу щите. Над флагом располагалась надпись "NEPAL", под ним — "POLICE". Сам щит был голубого цвета, надписи — желтого, щит обрамлялся в голубо-красно-желто-синюю полоску. Позже были введены новые нашивки, различающиеся по региону. Галерея Патрульно-постовая служба Летняя форма 285068_218555838194869_1279968_n.jpg|Эмблема ППС Непала. Файл:Metropolitan Traffic Division Building, Ramsahpath Kathmandu.jpg|Здание отдела ППС Непала в Катманду. Файл:0 (2).jpg|Инспектор полиции Непала. Файл:0nepal.jpg Файл:11nepal.jpg Файл:16nepal.jpg Файл:18-ISBS-Nepal-p 18 1521470e.jpg Файл:64109 518906791493104 232898702 n.jpg Файл:285837 248557995194653 611253740 o.jpg Файл:295286-nepal-police-traffic-road.jpg Файл:302786 474967959220321 735799016 n.jpg Файл:323100 240523702664749 395217888 o.jpg Файл:277308 453675261349591 271517596 o.jpg Файл:324758 244129868970799 262061914 o.jpg Файл:325810 244133525637100 213656384 o.jpg Файл:331418 241918692525250 106654701 o.jpg Файл:335833 257934300923689 543176808 o.jpg Файл:337303 251295054920947 1296883126 o.jpg Файл:338985 236531799730606 1186461846 o.jpg Файл:339828 258455144204938 1507195135 o.jpg Файл:457286 348982768485508 1382272205 o.jpg Файл:549804 518906524826464 66197714 n.jpg Файл:550991 350273781689740 90370451 n.jpg Файл:1503864 717504348300013 506472226 n.jpg Файл:1509255 923199727730473 8968579658301800523 n.jpg Файл:10275484 785060574877723 673613555407213833 o.jpg Файл:10475972 785060478211066 1443044156320253892 o.jpg Файл:10485745 785060531544394 5559889076832640092 o.jpg Файл:10505083 785060521544395 9092288287747479497 o.jpg Файл:10562532 785060568211057 7630722907482639172 o.jpg Файл:10575297 785060578211056 8404756190701298072 o.jpg Файл:10583059 785060464877734 3341289980935300164 o.jpg Файл:1110731464 14002449793751n.jpg Файл:2132915840.jpg Файл:2173252607.jpg Файл:Drink-and-drive-300x210.jpg Файл:DSC 0883a.jpg Файл:Header1.png Файл:Maxresdefaultнепал.jpg Файл:Nepal Traffic Police Checking speed of vehicles.jpg|Сотрудник ППС измеряет скорость проезжавших автомобилей на полицейский радар. Файл:Nepal traffic.jpg Файл:Nepalese traffic police on duty as Nepalese student activists of the Nepal Student Union, a student organization of Nepali congress Party, clash with riot police during a protest against Prime Minister Baburam Bhattrai in K.jpg Файл:Nepalpalace 2.jpg Файл:Oct 26 traffic b-183-735-550-100.jpg Файл:PhpThumb generated thumbnail.jpeg Файл:Police.jpg Файл:Трафик полис непал.jpg Файл:Sasti-dine-Police.jpg|Сотрудник ППС (крайний слева) борется с правонарушителем. Файл:THT8876ED6B Bikeriders.jpg Файл:Traffic Police man removing plastics from blocked drainage..jpg Файл:Traffic nepal (1).jpg Файл:Traffic nepal.jpg Файл:Traffic police nepal.jpg Файл:Traffic police women.jpg Файл:Traffic-police-sq-browser.jpg Файл:Women-Traffic-police-at-tha 20110301100141.jpg Файл:W_b9e435b6.jpg Файл:11143698 952001591516953 6800440440486266787 o.jpg|Сотрудники непальской полиции, в том числе и ППС, справляются с последствиями масштабного землетрясения, апрель 2015 г. Файл:11157383 952001248183654 7304972123525621890 o.jpg Файл:11161739 952000891517023 2639980304073208703 o.jpg Файл:11163445 951998171517295 722619501143711327 o.jpg Файл:11174373 952002164850229 5223921165039424986 o.jpg Файл:11188442 952349598148819 5498111789963186627 n.jpg Файл:11071398 952001278183651 2493329536328481038 o.jpg Файл:11194587 952002118183567 4935464436529202016 o.jpg Файл:11206779 952001201516992 2962010841166877941 o.jpg Файл:Непал 2015 (2).jpg Файл:Непал 2015.jpg Зимняя форма Файл:10 апреля 2007 1.jpg|Передача непальской ППС мотоциклов для патрулирования, 10 апреля 2007 г. Файл:10 апреля 2007 2.jpg Файл:10 апреля 2007 3.jpg Файл:10 апреля 2007.jpg Файл:0 (1).jpg|Сотрудник ППС Непала в зимней униформе. Файл:13755.jpg Файл:223178 218619548188498 1054736 n.jpg 324310 265000890217030 395867570 o.jpg 324843 296931963690589 843591063 o.jpg 327853 265096176874168 555750688 o.jpg 329027 275553385828447 2122796609 o.jpg 333258 274596649257454 1342322357 o.jpg 334647 265090710208048 1705917030 o.jpg 337716 270477863002666 2086920698 o.jpg 339772 267788673271585 1113292166 o.jpg 401345 474938339223283 1892829882 n.jpg 412140 296310863752699 1648984349 o.jpg 479371 331776410206144 1593898378 o.jpg Файл:324394 262190367164749 1138122478 o.jpg Файл:1782283 698137366903378 1245332587 o.jpg Файл:11025758 921546944562418 1187099448784611374 n.jpg Файл:10916314 921478184569294 493205615231582676 o.jpg Файл:Image1182114854.jpg Файл:News-photo 20120604081844.jpg Файл:Punishing cigrette public place.jpg Файл:Sweet-lesson.png 487142 474925442557906 1718375923 n.jpg Файл:Traffic-polic.jpg Файл:Traffice 20130522014641.jpg Источники *http://military.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_camouflage_patterns#Asia_N-Z *http://camopedia.org/index.php?title=Nepal *http://csjs.org.np/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/nepal-police-manual.pdf *http://www.uniforminsignia.org/index.php/component/insigniasearch?result=349 Категория:Воины Категория:Воины эпохи Холодной Войны Категория:Воины Современности Категория:Воины XX века Категория:Воины XXI века Категория:Воины Азии Категория:Воины Непала Категория:Правоохранительные органы Категория:Полиции